This invention relates to an adjustable mount for a fan.
Many consumer fans are known in the industry. Fans of various shapes and sizes have been configured for use in different conditions and locations. For example, some fans oscillate or have speed, direction, and/or height adjustability. The present invention contemplates a fan which is aesthetically pleasing, easily adjustable, and compact for storage.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a fan assembly comprising a fan and a fan mount with a position-adjusting arcuate portion and a least one support member in which the fan is mounted. The support member is engaged with the position-adjusting arcuate portion such that the support member is fixedly positionable in at least two locations along a length of the arcuate portion of the fan mount.
The present invention may additionally comprise an adjustment mechanism to hold the support member in place with respect to the arcuate portion of the fan mount. The support member in the fan assembly of the present invention may also be selectively moveable to a retracted position and an extended position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention provides a fan assembly comprising an arcuate tube with two ends, a fan supported by ends of the arcuate tube, and a support member having a tube-shaped collar including an opening that receives the arcuate tube so that the support member is adjustable in position along a length of the arcuate tube.